A Bird and a Techie
by StarSerene
Summary: Melissa Price didn't mean to get tangled up in any S.H.I.E.L.D. business. She was just minding her own business, fulfilling a stupid dare when she suddenly unlocked a lot of top-secret information. And that set the KGB and S.H.I.E.L.D. after her. Of course, it isn't so bad when you have a goofy assassin that works closely - very closely - with you.
1. Chapter 1

_August, 1996 - New York City, New York_

I was being followed again. I had slipped my headphones over my ears, but it hadn't deterred the man following me in his car.

I eyed the car in a window nearby. The classic black van followed me from a distance, tinted windows glinting in the sunlight.  
They were pretty good at covering their tracks. But I was better.

Spying an empty bus stop nearby, I made my way toward it, keeping a lookout for cameras - and for the car. Sure enough, it continued to follow me.

I sat at the bus stop and pretended to be absorbed in the 'music' still glancing around warily through the corners of my eyes.

The car had stopped.

Two men, predictably dressed in black, strode confidently toward me, glancing over their shoulders and talking to each other.

Why were they following me?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly steeled myself, glancing up and taking my headphones off, pausing my music.

"Are you, by any chance, Melissa Price?" the first man asked. It was only then that I realized he was in a suit. I hadn't been paying too much attention to their clothes, so don't blame me.

"Who's asking?" I replied, moving to place my headphones back over my ears.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." I froze. S.H.I.E.L.D. had found me? How?

"And why would S.H.I.E.L.D. want to know Melissa Price?" I asked, glancing quizzically at the two men.

"Let's just say… research purposes," the other man mentioned. He had an eyepatch over one eye. What the heck? He put a hand to his ear and glared at me. "Turn the cameras back on, Miss Price."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, stuffing my music in my pocket. They didn't need to know what it did.

"We have an agent watching the cameras, Miss Price. Turn them back on." The look in his eye screamed 'or else'.

"What makes you think-"

"You're a tech expert," the first man said, his gaze never leaving me, analyzing. "We can't track it, so it must be you."

"I think you've got the wrong person," I replied, standing up and starting to walk away. "Good luck finding her."

The two men didn't follow me, but the first put a hand to his ear, staring grimly at me as I walked away. I quickened my pace, pulling my music out and pressing play. I wish there was actual music playing so I could distract myself.

I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone.

Stumbling back, I felt my eyes widen. He was also dressed in black and he had a gun in a holster. More S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

His arms were folded, eyes - hidden as they were behind sunglasses - accusatory.

"Yeah, I've got her," he muttered, still standing there.

I couldn't help it. I ran. S.H.I.E.L.D. had no business following me. It was bad enough that I'd been caught up in their work. They thought they needed me, I think.

I scoffed, nearly tripping over my own feet as I ran. They had Stark for that, didn't they?

But it occured to me just as I was tackled from behind that Tony Stark was not under their control.

Of course the agent had been following me.

I tried to twist in his grip, but his hold was tight.

"You know, you could make this a lot easier for yourself if you would just let the Director explain," the agent mumbled near my ear, causing me to stop in shock. I shook my head to clear it, scrunching up my face.

The agent sighed, releasing me enough that I could stand up. I tried to make a break for it once he let go, but he grabbed me again, hugging me to his chest as he carried me, kicking and - well, I wasn't screaming since his hand was over my mouth - back to the two men.

I glared at them with all the hate I could muster, but I was kind of getting tired. I really need to go to the gym more.

"Miss Price, we meet again," the one with the eyepatch said dryly. "We're going to have a little chat."

And the agent carried me to the black van and strapped me in one of the seats before he took the driver's seat, leaving me alone with eyepatch and suit.

* * *

_An hour later… S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ_

"No! Absolutely not!" I protested, standing quickly from my chair. The agent who had kidnapped me stood by the door stoically. I had expected him to move his hand toward his gun or something.

"Miss Price, your concerns are understandable," the first man said. "However, this has more to do with you than you think."

"Look, I don't know you. You already know I want nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. but you obviously don't care because you've been stalking me for months and don't you dare think I haven't noticed!" My voice was rising in pitch, I had noticed. I really needed to calm down. "I just want a normal life away from all of this 'secret agent' thing," I growled, using air quotes liberally. "It wasn't my fault that I got dared by some idiot to hack you all! It wasn't my fault that your firewall is really weak! And it certainly isn't my fault that you weren't prepared for this sort of thing and left top secret information lying around! I just want to forget this all and go home and I swear I won't tell anyone!"

I was met with silence. I had been intensely glaring at the three men in the room, and I felt my anger draining away only to be replaced with exhaustion.

I slumped in my chair and took a shuddering breath.

"Miss Price, if you noticed us following you, then you probably noticed other people following you as well," eyepatch said. I glanced up at him, wondering how he knew that.

"I did. I thought they were your people for a bit, but I realized they were different after one of yours and theirs started fighting about three blocks from me."

"They are part of the KGB. I'm going to assume you know who they are."

I nodded slowly, my lips parting in shock. The KGB was following me? Why?

"You have information on S.H.I.E.L.D. that the KGB wants, Miss Price," the other man said. "And they will stop at nothing to get it. Taking our deal will ensure your safety."

"Really?" I asked, cursing the shaking in my voice. "Because I'm pretty sure that the internet is not a safe place."

"But you can make it safe, Miss Price," said eyepatch, standing and walking toward the door. "We'll give you some time to think about it."

The two men filed out of the room, followed closely by the agent.

I pulled my music out and was just placing my headphones over my ears when the agent returned.

"I'm going to need that," he said, holding his hand out.

"It's an music," I responded. "Why would you need it?"

"We both know it's more than that," he said. "It's how you paused the cameras, so it's obviously some sort of miniaturized computer." I cursed internally. Of course they figured it out.

"You won't be able to use it," I finally said, glaring at the agent. "It requires a lot of recognition for it to work and you don't have it."

"Just hand it over. Once you make your decision you will get it back."

"How do I know I can trust you to give it back?" I asked, folding my arms. The agent moved to sit across from me and mimicked me.

"You don't."

"Then I can't give it to you."

"I won't leave until I get it."

"Then you'll be here for a long time. You might as well try to convince me to join S.H.I.E.L.D. while you're at it," I replied dryly.

"Okay," the agent responded, leaning back in the chair. "What do you want me to tell you to convince you?" I gazed at him, shocked at his willingness to answer. Thinking for a moment, I stared him dead in the eyes as I finally spoke.

"What is the Avengers Initiative?"

"I don't know."

I huffed a little, glaring at the agent. He rolled his eyes at me, staring at the ceiling.

"I really don't know. I'm not high enough clearance."

"That doesn't stop most people."

"I'm not 'most people'. Unlike you, I know when to take orders."

"But what if that information could save your life?" I asked, willing him to look me in the eyes. Surely he knew when to not take orders. "What if that information could be used to finish a mission. What if not having that information could have been the cause of your death because you didn't know enough to do something important? What then?"

I let out an involuntary gasp as the agent slammed his chair on the ground and leaned across the desk, staring me down. I tried to control the fear, the beating of my heart, but I couldn't.

"I have had to make that choice. But until that time comes again, I won't question it," the agent said lowly.

"Why?" The word came unbidden, no more than a mere whisper.

"Because I know that whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. does with that information will be best for the world. I've been with them long enough to trust them."

"And just how long have you been with them?" I asked, my breath slowed to a normal rate. The fear was fading.

"About 18 months," he replied.

"18 months? That's not a very long time."

"No, but it's long enough for me. I go with my gut on the important stuff."

"Stuff like this?" I asked. The agent nodded. "I suppose it's smart to go with your gut."

"Yeah. It's gotten me out of a lot of trouble," he said with a wry smile.

"Being an agent is tough?"

"Always. Especially if you're a field agent. You're out undercover or sneaking around, having to know the language, the culture, just enough that you can complete the mission."

"What sort of agent are you?"

"Me?" the agent asked, looking a little surprised. "I'm a field agent, but I'm mostly," he hesitated, not looking at me. "Cleanup?"

"Cleanup?" I echoed, gazing at him incredulously. "What, so you're a janitor?"

"No," the agent replied calmly. "I'm an assassin."

"Great. Wonderful. Which tech agent told you that my music is my computer, then?" I asked, leaning forward just as he leaned back. He raised an eyebrow at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"None of them. Some of us are smart without the tech agents, you know?"

"So only you?"

"Sure, we can go with that," the agent laughed.

"Sounds good to me. What's your name?" I asked curiously. The agent met my gaze quizzically. "Come on. I know you know mine so I might as well know yours."

"Agent."

"Yeah, I know that's not it. I'll just do my research later if you don't tell me." The agent sat up in his chair, eyes widening. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me that scares you."

"No, no. Not you. The Director wants your decision," the agent replied grimly. "Yesterday."

"That's kind of impossible?" I muttered weakly.

"Well, decide quickly," the agent muttered back.

A few moments later, the door opened and eyepatch and a third man came strutting in.

"You must be Director Keller, then," I said as he opened his mouth. "You buried everything pretty well. I could only find a little bit about you."

"Miss Price, your decision?" eyepatch replied, glaring at me with his one good eye.

"That's enough, Fury," the man stated, waving eyepatch aside. "I'm impressed you know my name, Miss Price. Though, you're wrong about one thing. I'm not the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore."

I stared at him, wondering where this was going.

"You must have been switched out since I last checked. Who's the new Director?"

"I am," eyepatch growled. "Now your decision, Miss Price?"

"What happens if I don't?" I asked, biting my lip. "Because we both know that I know too much."

"We can't let you retain that information."

"So the best choice would be for me to join so that you don't have to do something you'd regret?" I summed. "So I don't really have a choice if I ever want to keep any freedom at all."

"Basically."

"Miss Price," Keller said, finally speaking up again. "You do have a choice, but you have to realize that you can do a lot of good at S.H.I.E.L.D. All we ask is that you give us a chance to prove it to you."

"Fine," I said after a moment. "Fine, I'll do it. But I have a few questions."

"So do we," the former Director replied. "But by all means, ask away."

"First question: do I have to live here?"

"That might be best for the time being with the KGB after you," eyepatch said, a little kinder than before.

"Okay," I replied, working hard to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "Okay. Next question: what would I be doing?"

"We'll have to evaluate that, but I'm going to say that you'll at least be a tech agent."

"At least?"

"You show some value in the field. We want to put that to the test."

"There won't be any torture, right?"

"If you don't fail," the Director returned unflinchingly. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. "Now, further questions can wait. I need you to pull up your computer. You need to cover our tracks. If the KGB finds HQ, we've been compromised."

I slowly slid my music out of my pocket and placed it on the desk, flipping it over and pulling the back off and grabbing my computer. I set my computer aside and replaced my music in my pocket before turning my computer on.  
"That's your computer?" the agent asked. "There's no way."

"Watch and see, agent," I replied. "Watch and see. And you still need to tell me your name."

"Nope."

"Focus, agents!" the Director barked.

Pinching at the surface of my computer, I pulled up and expanded the holographic screens and keyboard. Searching quickly through the internet, I found any evidence of my arrival at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ and destroyed it.

"Good work, Agent Price," the Director hummed. "Five minutes. I'm impressed."

"It could have been shorter if I hadn't had to hack you again to gain access to Agent Barton's file," I muttered, skimming his file. "You've got quite the record. No wonder you trust S.H.I.E.L.D. so much," I said, glancing over at Agent Barton as I shut down my computer with a flick of my hand and pocketed it.

"So much for me withholding my name," Agent Barton said with a shrug. "I rather liked keeping that mystery from you."

"Agent Price, you'll gain access to anything you need… with a few exceptions."

"It'd be faster to just give me complete access," I replied. "You never know what you're gonna need me to do."

"We'll give you what we think you need, Agent Price," the Director said lowly. "Nothing more."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Less than an hour or so after I post my first chapter, I geta review! Wow! Okay, ignore me blushing in the background. Thank you to those who reviewed! If it's okay, I'd like to respond generally to the reviews.

This fanfiction... right now it's pre-Avengers. It may even continue through the movies. I might wait until the Black Widow movie (so excited for that) comes out to make things solid once, ya know, Hawkeye gets sent to take down the Black Widow.

Also, I got a note about how Fury wouldn't make Melissa an agent right off the bat. Thank you for pointing this out! For now, I'm going to leave it, but I'm putting it in my notes for when I'll go back and clean it up. I didn't know what I wanted to write for the trial part of her becoming an agent, so I'm going to do some research and then I'll try to update it soon!

Thank you again! Enjoy!

* * *

_November 28, 1996 - S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ_

"You're all set, Agent," I said, flicking the security screens away. "They'll only have word-of-mouth to recount your existence in the operation."

"Thank you, Agent!" the man said. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"See you in at the debriefing next week."

"See you."

The line clicked off as the agent made his way home. He'd call if he needed me again.

My comm blipped as a call came in. I frowned. Did the agent need me so soon?

"Everything okay?" I asked, checking the security cameras again. The agent was walking innocently on. Did he just want to make conversation?

"No!" a new voice cut in. "Agent Price, I need an escape route!"

"Um… okay?" I replied, quickly tracing the call. "Please tell me that wasn't an explosion, Barton."

"Exploding arrow. Yes, it was an explosion!" Agent Barton growled. "How do I get out of here?"

"There's an exit to your left up the stairs. If you take out the lights, I can guide you to the roof and leave the baddies scrambling in the dark."

There was a faint sound of shattering as the screen went dark.

"Done. Get me out of here."

"Okay. Luckily for you, these cameras are not equipped with night-vision, so you'll have to be careful. From where you were standing, you'll need to do a 180 and take five steps before you reach the stairs. There are thirty-three steps and then a landing of maybe five feet before you reach a door. From there, you'll need to take the staircase as high as it goes and go down the hallway on the right."

I watched Agent Barton's progress as he looked curiously up at the roof and shot an arrow.

"What's that supposed to do?" I asked.

"Grappling arrow. It'll get me to the top faster," he said.

"You closed the door behind you, right?" I asked, watching as he rapidly ascended.

"Um… I think so?" he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure. But I think-" Whatever Barton thought was cut off with swears as the baddies rushed in, looking around for Barton. His swearing, unluckily, caught their attention.

"Yeah, sure. Attract the bad guys by swearing at the top of your lungs, Barton," I replied, checking my nails even though he couldn't see me. "Good work there, special agent."

"Shut up," he grumbled, flipping onto the stairs and shooting a few arrows down.

"Just keep going up. You're only seven flights away."

"Great. Just great. I'm not fit enough for this."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "A special agent not fit for duty? Sure."

"Hey! Everyone hates stairs!"

"Touche."

Barton ran up the stairs, firing down at the guys with guns as he went. He kicked open the door and looked left and right.

"Uh, which way do I go again?"

"Right, Barton. Make sure you take the third left and then open the door immediately to your right."

"Okay. That was the second left, right?"

"You're at the third right now. Go left and then right."

"Okay. Woah, that's breezy."

"You're at the top of a thirty story building, Barton. In November in… you know what, I'm not even going to guess where you are."

"You're not even a little curious?" he asked, stepping to the edge and looking down before returning to the door and bolting it shut.

"Nope. I figure that you'll tell me eventually."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe not for a few years, though."

"Gee, thanks, Barton."

"Anytime, Price," he teased. "So are we going by last names now?"

"Guess so. Adding on 'agent' takes effort."

"Yeah, but you'd have to be comfortable with someone to be able to do that."

"I guess so," I replied.

"Like, you wouldn't call the Director 'Fury', would you?"

"Gosh, no. That'd be weird."

"There you go." Barton looked around and spotted the camera and waved. I tried to stifle my laughter. "Think if I jump off of the building I'll make it to the ground without an injury?"

"Uh, no," I replied. "Unless you use a grappling arrow. But even then, you'd have to let yourself freefall for… well not very long otherwise you'll go splat and that'd be bye-bye Barton. My job would get so boring."

"Good to know someone will miss me."

"No, I'll just miss the information you snagged. I'm assuming that's what you did?"

"Ouch. But yes."

"Information keeps the world going 'round," I replied. "So what's the info you got for me?"

"Not for you. For S.H.I.E.L.D." Barton took a running start and launched himself off of the building. I involuntarily gasped.

A few seconds later he was on the ground, running.

"Next time give me some warning so I can write your eulogy," I grumbled. "And I'm technically S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yeah, just not high enough clearance yet."

"So why didn't you get some techie with high enough clearance?"

"'Cuz you're the best, Price," Barton said, slowing to a walk. "Can you get me a flight back to HQ?"

"I'm assuming you have a change of clothes at your safehouse?"

"Yup," he replied, popping the 'p'. "I know how to get there. Just send the information to my S.H.I.E.L.D. number and try to get the soonest flight you can."

"Will do, Barton. You want first class?"

"That would be great," he replied, breaking into a grin and nodding at the camera.

"Alright. Booking a flight. You'll stop by and say hi when you get back, right?"

"Sure. See you, Price."

"Bye, Barton."

I shut the line down and found Barton's location, looking for the nearest airport and soonest flight like he'd requested. It took me awhile to reroute a few people on the flight, but I managed to get him first class on a flight in an hour. With a flick of my hand, I sent the information to Barton's S.H.I.E.L.D. phone.

My messages buzzed a few moments later.

Thanks, Price. Hopefully I won't bleed out on the plane. ~ Barton

I smiled at the signature. Who does that anymore? It was cute, nonetheless, and I quickly replied.

That wouldn't be any fun. You promised to come visit. I don't want to see any ghosts.

Yeah, me neither. His reply was quick. I smiled and shut my computer off for the day, resolving to text him after I checked on his mission briefing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, all! So sorry. School's crazy with a giant 6000+ word argumentative paper. Wish I could just write fanfiction instead. I'd have it in the bag.**

**But, alas, that isn't going to happen. So, enjoy this chapter and I apologize profusely. I'll work on it, but don't expect an update this coming week. I'm in a show on top of my crazy paper so I'll just be struggling to survive. At least there's snow.**

* * *

_November 30, 1996 - S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ_

* * *

I sighed, settling in my chair and turning my computer on. My debriefing had gone well. The KGB had found no trace of the agent I'd helped two days earlier. A perfect mission.

Glancing at my computer, I noticed that I had just received a message from Agent Coulson.

_The Director wants you for another debriefing. He's sending someone to get you._

I paused in my original quest to search for more information regarding the KGB. I hadn't helped with any other missions in the past two days, had I?

_Okay. Who is it?_ I returned.

_Wait and see._ Agent Coulson's reply was quicker than mine had been. I huffed and sat back in my chair, twirling around. I hated waiting.

So I decided to pull up whatever I could on the KGB.

Not even a minute had passed when there was a small cough behind me.

"KGB, huh?" Barton said from behind me. I swiveled in my chair to see him. He looked… horrible. He had a bandage over his forehead that had a slowly growing red dot. His right upper arm was also tightly wrapped and he was favoring his left leg. But he was still smiling, though it looked more like a grimace.

"Hey, Barton," I said, glancing quizzically at him. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, most of this," he gestured to his arm and leg, "happened during that crazy escape you helped me with. The rest happened on the way to the safehouse. I was wrapping my ribs when I was texting you."

"Ouch," I winced. "But you got back safely."

"Yeah. I'm about to deliver the information to the Director in the debriefing. I thought I'd come say hi, but then Agent Coulson sent me to get you, too."

"He mentioned someone was coming to get me," I mused. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"I was. They released me… albeit grudgingly. They want me to come back after the debriefing."

"Yeah, I'd say that's a good idea," I returned, motioning toward his head. "You're starting to bleed pretty badly."

"'Tis but a flesh wound."

"Sure it is, Barton," I replied, standing and making my way to him after flicking my computer off.

"You wound me more than my wounds," Barton cried, pretending to fling himself on my shoulder and sob. He placed some weight on me and I felt my legs start to buckle.

"Hey! Barton! I'm not that strong!" I protested, sinking lower and lower with a small laugh. "Barton! Stop it, you goose!"

Barton's fake shaking turned real as he laughed quietly, still pushing me down. My legs finally gave out and I flopped to the floor, Barton catching me before I hit the ground. He had shifted my weight in his arms so that his injured arm didn't have any strain.

"Ow," he muttered, gasping for breath as he set me on the ground. "It really hurts to laugh." Barton groaned as he sat down next to me, leaning his head against the wall.

"You -" I laughed. "- shouldn't -" More laughter. "- have done - that." I sighed, trying to stop the laughter, but I only burst out laughing again, causing Barton to chuckle and wince. "Sorry, sorry." I took a few shaky deep breaths and tried to talk again. "Do you need a minute before we go to the debriefing?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Barton replied, turning his head to look at me. I sent him a smile, leaning against the wall as well.

We sat in comfortable silence.

"So…" I said after a moment. "Any idea why I'm coming to _your_ debriefing?"

"No. I didn't get much information in the briefing on what information I was supposed to be getting. Just to call you if I needed help."

I sighed as I stood, holding out a hand for Barton to take as he struggled to stand as well.

"We should get going."

It took a few minutes to get to the debriefing, and I was shocked to see I was in the Director's office.

"Nice of you to show up," the Director said dryly. "I thought I'd have to send Agent Coulson after the two of you."

I gaped in silence and shot Barton a look which he returned. I smiled lightly and looked at the ground before blanking my expression and looking back up at the Director and Agent Coulson.

"With all due respect, sir, why am I here?" I asked.

"The information Barton retrieved and the fact that you helped him out," Director Fury returned easily. "The KGB is still interested in you."

I sucked in a breath. Of course the KGB still wanted me.

"What?" Barton was the first to respond. "It's been nearly six months since she hacked us. Surely-"

"Six months is not long enough for them to forget. They are very patient," the Director replied, holding up a hand to stop Barton in his tirade. "The information you retrieved for us is about Agent Price -" I bit my lip. "- and the newest assassin they've sent to dispatch her if they can't retrieve her."

"Wait, assassin?" I asked, my stomach knotting and heat growing in my chest. "They've sent assassins after me?"

"Yes, Agent Price. They have. We've successfully stopped most of the previous attempts on your life, though one attack - as you well remember - was not stopped."

I rubbed my shoulder almost subconsciously. I remembered the day well, though I didn't want to.

"I thought that was just a bank robbery," I replied, shaking my head.

"We tried our best to protect you. And while we were not entirely successful, you are still alive and not in possession of the KGB."

"Right," I returned awkwardly, dropping my hand and gaze. "What do we have on this new assassin?"

"That's for you to find out. We need you to decrypt the files."

"You could've mentioned I would need my computer," I grumbled.

"Go retrieve it. Agent Coulson will accompany you. Agent Barton and I need to finish the rest of the debriefing."

Agent Coulson nodded for me to lead the way and so I did, shooting Barton a confused look as I passed him. I wish I hadn't. He looked concerned, and an assassin looking concerned wasn't good.

I paused in the hallway. Barton was an assassin. The KGB had sent assassins after me. S.H.I.E.L.D. might have done the same. Did that mean-

"Is everything alright, Agent Price?" Agent Coulson asked kindly from behind me. Several agents turned to look at me and I felt my stomach twist and the heat in my chest expand.

"Fine. Everything's fine," I replied softly, walking briskly. Agent Coulson caught up quickly and lead the way to my confines.

I took deep, shaky breaths as we went our way, the new information swirling in my brain. People were trying to kill me. Barton might have been sent to kill me if I got captured. Or maybe he would have been sent to kill me simply because I knew too much. I could still be considered untrustworthy. They were watching me, waiting for an excuse to take me out.

"-ent Price?" Agent Coulson was asking. "Agent Price, are you alright?"

"Was Barton sent to kill me?" I blurted out, eyes wide as I gazed at Agent Coulson. He had been there with Director Fury and Agent Barton when they had kidnapped me. Surely he knew.

Agent Coulson gazed at me sympathetically, a look I was all too familiar with today. He opened his mouth to reply and let his breath deflate.

"Director Keller didn't want to take the chance that you were working for the KGB. Agent Barton observed you and gave his report against killing you, but Director Keller was adamant. Keller was replaced by Director Fury shortly before Agent Barton's orders were to go into effect. Agent Barton spoke to the Director and they agreed to try to trust you."

I bit my lip, refusing to look at Agent Coulson and barged into my room, gathering my computer angrily.

"Agent Barton didn't want to kill you, you know," Agent Coulson called at my retreating back. "And neither did I."

I paused, reflecting for a moment. Barton had said something about not following an order… but he also said he trusted S.H.I.E.L.D.

"We should head back," Agent Coulson's voice interrupted my train of thought. "Just know that everyone in that debriefing room wants to trust you and will protect you."


End file.
